Love Sick
by yaoifan124
Summary: Zoro is hurt by Luffy's words. Now he refuses to eat. What did Luffy say? Why is Zoro sick? And why does the marines appear out of nowhere? Why is Zoro bleeding from the stomach? ZoLu One-Shot. Rating for violence.


**Kira: Ohho! I hope you all will enjoy this angstie type of one-shot!!**

**Usopp: Wow... i wonder how this one will turn up!**

**Robin: Me too... Shall we read it now?!**

**Kira: Of course!! Hope you all enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Love Sick**

The Going Merry Go was peaceful, except our little captain. Luffy was more hyper than usual. Which wasn't odd or out of the ordinary, just really annoying. Especially to me. He was sticking to me like glue. He would ramble and whine to me. Wanting me to play with him. It has been calm for a week now and the next island wasn't until another week from now. And to the captain after one boring week it was time to bug me now. Which this is now the second day he has been bothering me.

"Sleep…" I mumbled to the hyper brown haired boy.

"But Zoro~! I wanna play! Come on! You always sleep!" He whined. I could have sworn a vein pulsed and popped.

"I like sleeping, deal with it like usual. You did yesterday… do it again today." My captain let out a puff from my answer.

"You know what!" I looked up to Luffy to see his face filled with hatred. "I hate you! A LOT! I don't wanna talk to you!" Luffy got up and walked away, leaving me torn. I winced in my head and hide the pain on the outside with a grunt and tried to nap again.

The truth was I have been hiding my crush on him. I like my captain more than just a friend. Hearing those words, especially the word _hate_ hurt me a lot. I was trying to hide the pain. I kept imagining his face. How much it showed hatred and disrespect… with some disappointment in it. I got frustrated at myself and got to go workout on the back deck.

I caressed my way to the back, happening to walk past a running Luffy. He was chasing Usopp. But when he past I wished I hadn't seen his face. His chocolaty-brown eyes showed hatred again and then he turned away and when he past he said "I hate you… Zoro." Those words pierced through my already injured heart. I gripped my chest, wrinkling my shirt. I continued on walking to the back.

I began to workout about an hour ago. "Lunch, Nami-swan~! Robin-chwan~! And you other bastards." I heard Sanji yell. I set down my weight and grabbed the towel off the ground and wiped the sweat away from my body and slipped my shirt back on. Then made my way to the galley.

It has been ten minutes into lunch and I have been getting nothing but glares from Luffy. Every single one piercing through my heart. Finally I had enough of it when he just gave me a hateful glare. I shoot out from my chair, making my chair clatter. Everyone went silent. I just kept my head down and walked out of the galley mumbling something about not being hungry. I went to the back of the ship and worked out some more, until the sun sets fully. I was in harmony and was relaxed and was doing some exercises with my arms. The hours went by and I skipped dinner to workout more.

"You have watch tonight, Swordsman-san." I looked to my side to see Robin leaning against the wall, arms crossed. I grunted and it got quiet, but then she broke it. "Something wrong, Swordsman-san?" I did a few more reps then sighed and set my weight down.

"Nothings wrong… just lost in thought." I mumbled under my breath. I took the towel from my shoulders and ruffled my hair with it.

"You left lunch today and didn't even come to dinner." She sounded worried. Only a bit though, she always has a calm expression on her; you never really see any other side of her.

"Wasn't hungry…" I shrugged at her statements. Truthfully I wasn't hungry, I was too upset to eat. I heard her sigh.

"Watch tonight, don't forget, Swordsman-san." I only grunted and put my weights off to the side. She left without saying anything else after that. I sat on the ground now, patting my body with a towel, getting rid of the sweat. I slipped my shirt back on and made my way to the mast. I climbed up it and sat down, eyes closed. When I did close them Luffy's disappointed, hateful look came back flashing before me. I snapped my eyes open and stayed awake the whole night.

-- -- -- -- -- Two Days Later…

"Damn it!" I threw a punch into the wall in the bathroom. I was grumpy, tired, and hungry! Well not really hungry, thinking about food and how Luffy involves food made my stomach churn. Yesterday I threw up and today I have also, but I'm not telling anyone. I have been working out during the time everyone eats. To get it off my mind, but now I was just becoming more sick. I was getting dizzy and light headed more the past two days. I slumped down to my knees panting slightly. I felt an overwhelming sickness again. I made my way to the toilet and threw up for the second time today. Nothing was in it… just stomach acid. I couldn't control my emotions and I have been avoiding Luffy, but I always end up passing him somehow. Well, of course, this is not a huge ship.

I flushed the toilet and slowly got up to go outside and work out some more. I didn't bother looking into the mirror. Anyone ask about me I would say, _"I'm fine" _or _"Just tired"_. Then just walk on and about my business. I walked straight to the back and started to do some warm ups.

Before i could even began on my warm ups two voices came out. "Swordsman-san…"

"Zoro…" I turned to see Robin and Chopper standing in the walk way. Chopper looked worried and so did Robin. "Can I do a check up on you?" The little reindeer clicked his hooves together.

"Why? Didn't we all have a check up not too long ago." I asked while straining my voice to keep it sounding calm and collected. I have only been drinking the water from the sink and no booze, so i was okay.

"Not everyone… just you, Swordsman-san." Robin spoke for the hesitating Chopper. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why just me?" My voice almost cracked. I felt my lungs burn and I started coughing a bit and had my hand on the railing for support.

"Zoro!" I heard Chopper cried out. I was covering my mouth and surely blood was being hacked up from me. I put the hand, that I used to support me, out and said,

"Stop… I'm fine…" I straightened up and wiped my mouth. "Go check on the others… they need more attention then me anyways." My voice cracked in that sentence. I was thinking about Luffy and his glares. I winced and grasped my chest. I felt another urge to hurl. I leaned over the railing and projected anything left in my stomach, even though I knew there wasn't anything but stomach acid. I collapsed to my knees and was panting hard.

"Zoro!"

"Swordsman-san!" I heard them both yell and I felt hooves on my arm, shaking me lightly. Chopper started panicking and running around yelling we need a doctor then realized he was the doctor.

"Robin! Go inform Sanji I need something edible that doesn't concern with any chewing. Tell Usopp I need a tub of water. Nami some rags and Luffy's help to carry him." I winced at Luffy's name. "And stat!"

"Hai, Doctor-san!" I heard Robin.

"Relax, Zoro. Just relax." My breathing turned into grasps for air. I cringed at the pain in my stomach, chest and head. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm the dizziness and queasiness.

"Zoro!" I heard Luffy call. I winced when hearing his voice. I haven't heard it for two days, just got glared at. "What happened?" I heard him talk on.

"Help me carry him to the galley." Chopper instructed. I refused to take help.

"I'm fine I tell you…" I grumbled in frustration at them. I gave them each glares. They had worried expressions, especially Luffy he had the worst pained expression. I turned away from looking at him. My lungs felt like they stopped working. I slammed my hand on the ground and the other covered my stomach as I started coughing up again.

"Zoro! Please cooperate!" I heard Chopper starting to talk more serious. I just gripped at my stomach. I felt tears stung at my eyes. Something that I did not want to reveal to them. I was pain, a lot of pain. So much pain that I felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly. I shook my head at the little reindeer. I breathed in a deep breath and stood. Against the cries and protest of my legs. I wiped my head and just glanced off into the blue sea. Seeing something we sure didn't want to have at this moment.

"Marines…" I spoke out after taking my breath under control more, though I was still crying pain on the inside.

"I don't care about the marines! We have to cure you Zoro!" A cannon shot off and came hurdling towards us.

I turned and ran past them and grabbed my swords and slid two out. I sliced the cannonballs back into the water making them explode. I landed and coughed up some blood. 'Not such a great idea.'

"Zoro!" I heard a cry out form the little doctor.

"Worry about me later! Worry about Merry now!" I shouted out at him. I knew I was risking my health, but I have already have had some of these type of attacks. Can't move, hurling anything -nothing- up out of my stomach, panting, chest and stomach in pain. Those I got this morning too. I just calmed myself and sucked it up.

"But-!"

"No! Now go help the others I can take it back here!" I ordered even though I wasn't the captain. Luffy gave me a look of worry. I ignored it and sliced through a cannon ball. Chopper left shortly after, but wasn't too far away. Luffy stayed in the back and helped out, much to my dismay. I heard Nami yell orders at the others. Me and Luffy blocked cannon and everything. I peered at the Marine ship… ships that came at us on three sides. The one behind us was being controlled by the Admiral himself. When I saw a harpoon come straight for Luffy and he didn't notice I reacted.

"Luffy!" I yelled and jumped in front of the harpoon's path towards Luffy. I blocked it with my swords, but a coughing fit suddenly appeared and my defense was no good. It stabbed me right in my stomach, making me cough up blood for sure.

"Zoro!" I heard him yell. I fell to my knees; dazed. I tried my hardest to get the harpoon out but I just didn't have any strength in me. When I felt it being pulled out I yelped in pain then fell forward, catching myself with my hands supporting me. I coughed up more blood and one of my hands covered the pierced spot and I took it away to see how much blood. It was just gushing out. I felt more light headed then ever before. I fell all the way down onto my side. "ZORO!!!" I heard Luffy scream before I passed out.

-- -- -- --

I started to stir awake. Then started coughing like crazy and I felt two strong hands holding me down. I heard a hiccup once my coughing settled. I was going to open my eyes, but they weren't ready to open yet. Then warmth filled my hand.

"Zoro… I'm sorry… so sorry…" I heard whispers. Luffy? I wasn't sure.

"L-luffy…?" My voice croaked out and I shifted my head to the side the warmth was coming from. I struggled to open my heavy eye lids. When I did I saw my captain red faced and trials of recent tears.

"Zoro!" He gave a light smile of relief. "I thought… I thought… you weren't going to make it…" I raised an eyebrow slightly and forcefully.

"Make it?" I coughed a bit.

"Yeah… Chopper says you were on the brink of death… you didn't eat for days… and plus you have been out for days-"

"Wait days?! Ngh!" I sat up and felt a sharp pain course through me.

"Zoro, no! Lay back down." Luffy looked haggard. I didn't move instead I set a hand on his face, he froze.

"You haven't been sleeping…" I noticed the black lines under his eyes.

"I… I've been… worried about you…" I felt my heart skip a beat. 'He was worried about me?' I was shocked, but even more shocked what he said next. "I stayed by your side the whole time… Stayed awake just in case you woke up… like now." I felt my stomach flutter.

"Luffy…" I moved my thumb back and forth on his cheek bone. "I thought you were mad at me… hated me even." I winced at the word _hate _again. Luffy realized this and looked a little panicked.

"I'm sorry… I was just… bored… I don't hate Zoro! I never could!" He was in near tears.

I sighed. Now is a good time. "Luffy…" I had his total attention. "I… I love you Luffy." His face lightened up.

"Y-you… love me?" He squeaked out. I nodded. He sniffled quietly. "I love you too, Zoro!" He hugged around my stomach. I yelped in pain. "Oh sorry!" He was about to pull away but I held onto him.

"Let me hold you a little longer… ne?" I rested my head on his head and my nose was hidden in his messy locks.

"Okay…" He sighed in relief and he hugged back.

"I brought fo--WO!" I looked up to see Usopp cover his eyes quickly. "Am I interrupting?!" He asked with trembling legs, on the verge to run. Luffy released me and walked up to him.

"Nope!" He chirped and grabbed the tray of food. He turned back to me and brought the tray up to me handing it over. "Go tell Chopper he's up." Usopp had uncovered his eyes and nodded to his captain, then left. "Eat." He insisted.

"Want some too?" I asked offering a spoonful of soup. He shook his head.

"You eat and I will get my food later." He gave me a smile. I swung my legs over the couch, wincing slightly at the pain. I took in spoonfuls of soup. About five in I felt a little queasy.

"Share with me, please?" I raised the spoon to Luffy's lips, which he was now sitting next to me. He shook his head, I sighed and set the bowl down beside me. "Your stubborn." I grunted out. He giggled. Then the little reindeer popped his head in.

"Oh! So you are still awake!" Chopper hopped down and came towards me. "Did you have some of the soup?"

"He had five spoonfuls." Luffy held up his hand signaled the amount.

"Hmm… you need a couple more." I shook my head.

"I don't think I can…" I admitted as I gripped my stomach.

"Hmm… Well, if you can't then don't push it, but in two hours -or when you wake up again- you will have some more. Time to change your bandages."

He changed my bandages and left. Giving me and Luffy some more time to talk. I was laying down again and he was sitting beside me.

"Come up here and join me. I feel lonely." I told him after a bit of silence.

"I don't want to hurt Zoro though…" He gave a worried expression

"It won't hurt if you don't jump on me." He giggled. I smiled at his smiling, laughing face; feeling happy.

"Okay…" He slowly crept up over me and then gently laid down. I felt his body pressure, but it didn't bother me. I liked the warmth he radiated off himself. I put one hand on his messy, brown hair and twirled in unconsciously. The other one was being held by his hand.

"Let's never fight again…" I spoke in a whisper. He nodded.

"Never…" I smiled and closed my eyes. Grasping the light atmosphere. Then I grunted in frustration and opened my eyes again. "What?!" He asked supporting himself on each side of me.

"I want some alcohol…" I grumbled. He rolled his eyes, but then laughed. He scooted himself up. "What are you-" His velvety, pink lips were on mine. I was pretty shocked by this. Though i recovered and pulled him down more, making it deeper. We parted after a few more seconds.

"There! If you have a need for alcohol again, I will give you a kiss!" He grinned at his proposition. I smiled.

"Alright… you got me there…" He giggled. "Now… lets sleep." He nodded and lowered his head onto my chest. "Goodnight, Buddy." I spoke in a low whisper.

"Goodnight, Zoro. I love you." He yawned and wiggled his body a little closer to me, if possible.

"Love ya too…" We both drifted off to sleep in each others arms; with smiles on our faces.

* * *

**Kira: Soooo?! Did ya like it?! It was something random and i whipped it up in only two hours...**

**Robin: I like it, Writer-san.**

**Kira: -blushes- Awww, your to kind, Robin-chan!**

**Usopp: Hmmm, i really wished you hadn't made me walk in on their 'bonding'.**

**Kira: Heh, you'll get over it! Complain and i will make you walk in on them more often... -smirks-**

**Usopp: NOOO!!!! Please no!**

**Kira: Okay then! Be quiet! Robin-chan, would you please?**

**Robin: -nods- Please R&R, Writer-san's story. Do not be mean about it.**

**Nami: Or it will cost you 200 beli!**

**Usopp: Where'd you come from?!**

**Nami: I have been sitting here the whole time!**

**Kira: -sweatdrops- Goodbye**

**Robin: Viewer-san...  
**


End file.
